


Między bajką a życiem

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antisemitism, Education, Minor Violence, Polski | Polish, Racism, Short, antysemityzm, edukacja, opowiadanie, rasizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: 8+





	Między bajką a życiem

Pewnego dnia Jolka bawiła się dużymi klockami. Mama włączyła telewizor. Dwa stworki z bajki jadły dżem. Jeden stworek był różowy a drugi brązowy.  
Ale Jolka nie rozumiała.  
  
Pewnego dnia Jolka patrzyła na dwa obrazki. Pani nauczycielka tłumaczyła: "W tym królestwie wszystko jest kwadratowe a w tym królestwie wszystko jest trójkątne. W obu tych krainach żyją królewny i rycerze."  
Ale Jolka nie rozumiała.  
  
Pewnego dnia Jolka poszła do kina. Na ekranie smutna pani grała na skrzypcach. Inna pani krzyknęła: "Jak oni tak mogą? Przecież modlą się tak samo jak my!"  
Ale Jolka nie rozumiała.  
  
Pewnego dnia Jola spotkała studentkę. Miała na imię Ruta. Zawsze miała kręcone włosy. Zawsze ubierała koszule z długimi rękawami. Nie jadła kiełbasek.  
Jola została przyjaciółką Ruty.  
  
Pewnego dnia Jolę i Rutę otoczyło trzech mężczyzn. Mieli noże. Ruta zabrała im noże i popchnęła ich na trawnik.  
Jola płakała. Zapytała: "Nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam, że nie pomogłam. Nie wiedziałam..."  
  
Jola zrozumiała.


End file.
